Sweet Housemaid Diary
by Sweet Housemaid Diary
Summary: East African woman's experiences while working in households. Housekeeping and sexual adventures retold. Poverty in East Africa. Escape from women's poverty. Woman's life in complete fiction, with realistic background.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul;  
that makes us reach for more,  
that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds.  
That's what I hope to give you forever" __— The Notebook_

 _ **My Old Friend's Visit**_

My old Indian friend came on Thursday. We met around 3 pm in my town, and I took him with me to my new house. We had some tea together and talked about many recent things. As always he liked to sit beside me and very near on the sofa. We were talking as often about the recent news in town and our families.

But this time most of our conversation was about the long relationship between us. We know each other now 19 years since I started to work for him and his wife in his household. And in all that years I avoided a too close contact with him. He asked me so many questions about why I did not agree to be his girlfriend. He confessed again that he started liking and adoring me nineteen years ago, from the first time I was working for him. Even after his wife suspended me from work with her accuse for having a love affair with him, which was not true, he liked me more and more. And now he said that even today he still loves me. He said that's why he keeps asking me where I am, how I am, being concerned about all my things, whether I'm ok, and about my family too. That's why he's so very much caring for me.

I told him that I was very happy and thankful about his caring all these years. That he did also a lot for my family and was very helpful sometimes. But that I felt also uncomfortable for his continuous demand for getting sex.

And I added that now I have no problem being his girlfriend if he wants it. I was that time respecting him and also keeping distance because of his wife and being employed by him. Also that I was very young and inexperienced that former time, not knowing what I know now.

He asked me directly to give him my answer: Do I love him too, and do I want to be his girlfriend now.

I asked him instead, whether he will be available and free for his birthday. And he said 'yes'.

Then I told him that we will talk more at his birthday, because I would like to spend some more time with him at his birthday. He was very surprised and agreed to make his birthday free for us.

After that he begged me to give him a kiss on his check, which I did. And I hugged him also to show him my true sympathy. He did the same to me, but he went further and asked me to open my blouse for him.

But I told him, that this is very tempting, and that we should do more on his birthday. He couldn't believe it, even though I let him touch my breasts then by putting his hands under my blouse. And then we kissed more and real. Now we felt both ready for everything more. Just the previous disappointment with another man made me a bit afraid to go further, to give in following his demands for loving me on the spot.

I was very up to it, feeling hot and wet. My house was hot this afternoon, but frankly speaking: We were both hot and wet and aroused before we were finally going to leave my house to the club for the decided dinner. He was so aroused from our kissing and touching that he was climaxing secretly into his underwear. Therefore he asked me for a wet cloth to wipe himself and his pant clean.

I warmed some water and gave it him in a bowl together with small towel. He opened his trousers and asked me to wipe him, showing me his still aroused penis. He was very stiff, big, firm, and looked strong, beautiful and very inspiring. But I refused. I would have not been able to stop then.

After that he insisted to wash me, my wet vagina as he has noticed. But I refused again because I would have lost all my controls with such a sexual arousing activity, and would have made love with him being not able to hold back. Therefore no one wiped the other. But I changed my wetted panty before him, cleaning my vagina while seeing his big eyes he made. After that cleaning we headed fresh smelling to his club.

That was very much tempting and I was near to be fucked. I was balancing on a very thin line through our meeting this time. But I survived it without getting emotional hurt, without giving into his attempts.

From my home we went to the Savannah Club here in my town, and there I asked him to order something to eat. He ordered lamb chop with some chips for two. For drinks he ordered his two beers and mango juice for me.

We enjoyed the food while talking and joking, and when the bill was brought I surprised him again when I said: "I will settle it". He couldn't believe it, but I settled it and he was very grateful. I wanted with this to prove him my independence. He dropped me then at home with a final kiss and drove his car happy back to his house in his hometown.

That's how our meeting went on that Thursday. Now he is very much looking forward for his birthday, for meeting me again to fulfil his burning desires to make love with me the first time. He's calling me almost every day.

Now I don't know how to go on about it and what to do with him. I have to think, nobody can advise me. I can follow my love feelings and dreams, and have fantasies about our next meeting all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **His Birthday**_

I'm heading to his house which I know so well from work, and I have never been more exited in my life as now. It is only nine days ago that I promised my good Indian friend and mentor to attend to his birthday and to probably become his at this occasion. There is no doubt about what he wants to do, he wants my love and he wants to fuck me for sure. But do I want it? How will it be? How can I take him? How will he behave with me? How does he make love? The first time of making love is always the most exciting and challenging. Will I really do it today? Will I like it to feel his love, to be fucked by him?

Just nine days ago I was very near to give in, to his wanting to love me. It was touch-and-go; it was hanging on the balance. And I saw his real big penis already when he washed himself from sweat and coming. Necessary because my home was so hot from afternoon sunshine of March and we got both so aroused while being together and drinking tea. So I know what I can get, and how he will match my vagina, my Queen. He will fill her completely, widen her up, but he will not be too big inside me.

Then all these time until today I was so excited about thinking what I can do with him, how I can spend the time, how we will come together and fuck each other. I was using my imaginations and played some love scenes in my head to be prepared. I made myself used to what might happen in his big house, and where we will spend the time together and make love. From eleven years ago as I worked for him in his house I know still each corner and all furniture in all details.

And I made a listing for me how I can be his birthday present, what I can do all the time with him and for him, depending on my mood and his unknown capabilities as my old Indian friend. And this list came out as best matching for my mood and good intentions for hot erotic and sexy birthday activities with him:

Sure I can dance for him. And I can dance with him, if he can….. ;

I can strip-dance for him to certain extend I decide….. and then redress;

I can strip dance for him to become complete naked, and then dance longer…;

I can kiss him…;

I can touch him, but he's not allowed to touch me….;

I can undress him, if he likes that very much, but I stay dressed…..;

I can bring him to bed, but nothing more, staying overnight in his guest room…;

I can kiss his big penis I have already seen, and suck him with my mouth to come….;

I can allow him to undress my beautiful body….;

I can allow him to touch my hot wanting body, to caress me….;

I can allow him to kiss my body as he likes….;

I can show him my beautiful aroused and hot queen…;

I can bring one or two toys with me, and show him how I am using them for climaxing…;

I can allow him to touch and caress my aroused and hot vagina and clitoris…;

I can allow him to kiss my beautiful aroused and hot vagina…;

I can take with him together a shower (first)…..;

I can provide him a massage of his naked body…..;

I can give his big penis a massage until he comes…;

I can go with him into his bedroom for sleeping only, hugging only through the night…..;

I can make love with him in the living room on an armchair, if I feel this desire too…..;

I can make love in his bedroom the entire night if I want to enjoy this…;

I can also be his mate, let him passive do what he wants, more enjoying, and give myself into his hands completely:  
"You can do with me now whatever you want, always wanted, I'm yours completely." 

I can make him my lover for the next following meetings if I am feeling like that, and if I can enjoy that a lot. 

Mentally well prepared I come excited to his house gate now, having no real present with me because I am his birthday present. It is me he will get for today, for tonight, and for the Sunday tomorrow. Now the time has come to experience him as a lover, my long duration closest Indian friend who was after me for long years until now. I had dressed myself carefully with a light casual dress for this hot weather we have. And I have additional dressing in my bag for the entire weekend. I carry massage oil, and I have two vibrating penis toys with me for any case, and a CD with matching music for dancing, which can be played in his music system.

My heart is beating high as I ring the bell at the main gate, and I feel sweet excitement also down in my vagina at this late afternoon. And I am confident I want this experience, want to be his birthday present. It is a good sign that I am already aroused now in expectation to see him.

The main gate is opening by his cook and housekeeper, the old Emily who is now more than 35 years working for him. She is still my friend and greats me smiling and happy. She is the one who taught me cooking and all other needs for housekeeping long time ago, and she was very sad when I had to leave his house to work for others almost eleven years ago. We are still friends.

"It is nice to see you again. You are looking wonderful today. He is awaiting you already for dinner which I prepared for you due to his instruction. I hope you are hungry and can enjoy."

"You are cooking for us, Emily. That is great! There can be no better food," I reply her in our tribal language while hugging her, and I mean it.

She hugs me heartily and smiles happy all over her face. Then we are heading to his house, and I feet him watching us invisible from the first floor maybe. He had, as we were phoning yesterday, told me that he released all staff for this weekend. Therefore we will have his house for our own. Now I enter his house feeling myself ready to grant him what he desires, to put myself into his hands.

He comes like running down the stairway into the entrance hall, greeting me welcome:

"Here you are right in time, but I was waiting the entire day for you and was afraid you can change your mind in last minute," he explains his delight to see me, holding my hand shyly.

"Oh dear, I come for your birthday today, to congratulate you. How can I change my mind?" I smile at him and give him a kiss. "Happy birthday my dear friend!"

"Emily, please take her bag and bring it into the dining room," he orders his cook. "I hope you are already hungry, because Emily prepared a delicious early dinner for us."

"Yes, I could not eat much today, so we can eat now," I confess while looking into his eyes. I read love and desire in his eyes. And for myself I feel the confidence that I do the right thing by coming to see him today. He's the perfect gentleman with good manners, and has prepared everything for this evening to be perfect.

He's studying me as well and undresses me with his eyes.

"You look wonderful today, my dear woman. This dress it matching you perfectly."

Of cause he's right, because I bought it just for this occasion, black with some flowers inside, my shoulders almost free, and the fabric is following smooth my roundings of my nice body. And it is casual, matching to his suit he is wearing today along with a tie. I like to see him in this dark suit. He's well dressed for a special occasion: My visit to his birthday!

"Well, I am your birthday present", I smile at him. "And you are my matching handsome friend. So happy birthday to you". And I hug him and kiss him again on both cheeks.

"Let's go into the dining room first to have dinner," he proposes, guiding me at my hand he did not let go since I arrived. On the big table for twelve chairs all is perfectly arranged by Emily: A festive dinner for two in one corner, decorated with flowers, several glasses and two candelabras, and a plate with ripe fruits. Of cause today I'm his only guest as expected.

Nearby is a sideboard prepared with all kinds of beverages and cold ice cubes, whine, beers and other alcohol, and to my surprise also my favourite drink: Smirnov vodka mix with lemon, cooled. He forgot nothing.

"I am so happy my dear friend, that we can have this birthday dinner for us two only. We have a lot to talk."

He guides me to my place and offers the chair for me, arranging me opposite to his usual place, the place he's always sitting at this table. My place is the place of his wife which she used when I was serving the food for the family.

He then looks into the kitchen: "Emily please, we are ready for the dinner now." Turning to me he asks smiling: "Dear, what do you like to drink? – I have good cool Champagne I recommend now."

"Yes dear, I follow your suggestion". I' m not used to drink much, but Champagne will be OK for his birthday. He opens carefully a cooled bottle and fills two long glasses, and serves them to me. We lift each one glass and he exclaims:

"Thank you again for coming today. It is my best birthday since long long time when you were here."

And he knows from reading my eyes on him, that I'm here for the entire night maybe, for him, while we are drinking the prickling and refreshing delicious Champagne. 

"All the very best for you, and always good health, and that your heartily wishes for next year of life come true," I exclaim between drinking.

And he murmurs: "The very best for me is you, my dear!" He's glancing full of love and passions over to me. 

He sits down and smiles very happy at me. Outside the sun is sinking below the hill horizon behind the big windows, as Emily serves a delightful soup. "Enjoy your dinner," she greats us and twinkles with her eye on me. And then she's enlightening the ten candles on our table.

"Eat please," he's insisting seeing me a little bit shy in my new role as a guest in his house.

Of cause we met many times in restaurants before, but this is a very weird and special situation for me. Here I was the housemate all the time, following his commands, and his wife's.

He starts asking me about the normal things of my family to begin our conversation while eating the soup. Later then Emily serves the rich plates of the main dishes, different Indian delights and rice, and he talks about his wife in Nairobi.

"Oh Emily, you have really composed a perfect delicious dinner!" I exclaim to her. And she smiles happy: "I did it for you and for him. Have a happy time now".

"Yes Emily, you can go home now" he's commanding her. "We can do the rest alone then. You are also free for tomorrow." 'Home' is for Emily her double-room in the side building alongside the garden of his compound.

He smiles bright again at me, and he knows that I can do everything for him in his house, including preparing the best dishes, breakfast, and lunch as he loves it. He stands up and comes around with a bottle of white wine:

"For this food we drink white wine", he commands and fills my big wine glass half. Then he's holding my shoulder and kissing me first time on my mouth. He's sure that Emily is out now. I rise my hands and hold his face and kiss him back, long and wanting as I feel for him now. He lets his hands run while we are kissing, and cups my breasts teasingly.

Then he lets loose and returns to his place, filling his glass. I see his face, his eyes smile with bright happiness. He's now confirmed that we will be together soon. He raises his glass:

"I still can't believe that you are here with me today. It must be a beautiful dream of mine," he toast's to me. "Let's drink on my happy birthday."

"I'm here because I want it, and I have promised you 10 days ago to spend your birthday with you, dear."

I have to confirm him, and I feel now it is right to be here and that I want to make love with him too. I really want him now. His kisses make me hot and wet. And I'm now confident that we can match and enjoy our time. He's insisting that we empty the glass and then he fills it again.

"You don't want me to get drunk?" I joke with him. "That's not necessary; I want to be with you anyway. I can stay until tomorrow as we planned it."

"Then eat now, before these dishes get cold."

The food is really delicious, several spicy dishes to combine with rice, excellent composed but not too spicy. As I know some of these combinations of spices are supposed to have sexual arousing effects. They are recommendations by kitchens of the Maharajas, and my hopeful lover has ordered these from Emily by intention. I enjoy now these dishes very much and eat, even if I have no need of any sex stimulant. I feel now so much addicted to him, to his way of talking, to his politeness, to his respect for me. He's also serving water for me. We both are eating and talking with delight in an easy atmosphere, as we are friends for decades already.

"You don't know how happy and excited I felt all the last days, my dear. I was really afraid that you will change your mind meanwhile," he states again while looking into my eyes with love expression. 

"What reason should I have not to come today?" I want to know.

"You could have many reasons not to come, to change your mind. Maybe that I have last meeting offended you too much, what I let you see. Or that I am too old for you now, or to ugly. That you don't want to do what I'm longing for."

I laugh at him:

"You mean that I saw your penis? - I can tell you that I'm a bit shy, because I never saw such a big beautiful penis." He looks delighted and relieved.

"Are you joking on me now?" – "No dear, I liked what I saw, and I'm much exited now."

"The short view I got of you was exiting me the same," he confesses.

"Then you can get more of views on me, if you like that," I start now smiling to play the game during dinner.

"Now I have no doubt about that", he grins back like a boy.

As we sit and eat and drink eye in eye at the dining table, talking love and the past without doing anything, no touching, I feel it now very challenging again. And I remember a lot of conformities with him. I get wet already remembering the last meeting, like to touch him really. I decide to go one step further to encourage and to prove him my real intentions for him.

"Dear, would you mind if I serve the next course of dinner and the desert topless for you?" I ask him with exited beating of my heart. Will he like that and agree?

"You might know that this is a tradition in my Kikuyu tribe since long time ago," I add smiling as he sits surprised with open mouth, searching for an answer. I will tease him just wearing some beautiful necklaces matching to my wonderful skins and breasts.

"Yes, of cause, I love this Idea", he murmurs.

And so now I move down slowly my top part of my long black dress while smiling into his face, slip the strings down my arms, and let then slide the fabric down over my breasts to my waist. I wear now only a strapless black bra. Looking straight into his eyes I move my arms behind and open my beautiful bra, and let it slide and fall. I sit straight and show him my aroused breast, shining beautiful in the dimmed light and candles at the table.

"Oh my dear, you are so wonderful, so beautiful. It's like a dream." He could say now with bright eyes on me. He's filling his and my glass with new wine.

"Let's drink on my birthday and this very special wonderful evening of my life!" he scants lifting his glass.

"Yes dear, it is our wonderful evening, and I'm here for you. I'm your present now." I assure him quickly.

"Oh you are…! And when can I completely unwrap my present?" he asks happy and youthful grinning now at me.

"After enjoying your fine food, the wine, the coffee, our talking. I will serve you Champagne and other alcohol, and a choice of ripe fruits on a nice decorated plate – including these two very delicious mangoes among them." I promise him smiling and teasing. I lift my 'mangoes' for him.

"I bring all near to you to make a choice, to feel the fruits. I think this will be a good start for further games to know each other", I suggest now my seduction. „We are not in a hurry dear, we have a lot of time now. "

And so we finish the fine food, talking, joking, and drinking some alcohol. And I continue the program as promised with Champagne, move around the table and fill his glass before him, my breasts right before his face. Of cause he must touch them now. I feel fine and free, his hands are warm and teasing on my breasts, and he will be good for me. Back on my place and toasting with the glasses I decide to let him tell what he likes to do in loving, what he likes most, and what I then can do for him. Then I tell him how I like to be loved, that I like to start slowly and feeling him just inside first to become more comfortable. I confess that I usually need long time to come, that I like to guide the way of acceleration of loving. And I let him know when it's his time for final hard fucking to come together. I tell him also that I'm eager, because I never saw such a big beautiful penis as two weeks ago. He is delighted and becomes exited. I tell and describe him then verbally which love positions are the best for me, and he is describing his. He has not many experiences with them as I notice. But this talking details and not doing it is very challenging for both of us.

"Do you have a name for your big penis?" I'm asking him.

He smiles surprised: "No, not really. I call him Dick."

"That's somehow matching," I laugh at him. "So I will call him 'Dick'." 

"My vagina is my 'Queen'," I tell him then.

"Hmmm…" he's grinning with delight at me, leering: "I will be delighted to meet your Queen."

"You will get to know her; later dear. We have time."

And I go ahead in my program as promised with fruits, sitting then finally on his lap, my aroused breasts in his hands, feeding him mango pieces and grapes, with my mouth, and kissing him between small sips of cold Champagne. He tastes nice and sweet, and he's kissing really good back. I'm very much aroused, and I will be his loving girlfriend now.

Then he's holding me for a break, and looks very serious on me:

"Before you go ahead I must tell you seriously how I see it. You know that I was running after you for almost 20 years and wanted always love and fuck you, and you never gave in. Now you are ready, but you must know that I have a wife and a child. And I'm too old to start a new life and a new relationship. So you never can become my wife or live with me. All what we can do is to be together when I have some time besides all other things. But I can't promise you anything more. Of cause I took care of your, and I will take care of you, but we can spend only limited times together." 

I'm glancing seriously into his eyes when answering him while holding him.

"Yes my dear, of cause I know your family from before in all details when I was working your household. And I respect your caring for them. I have a family too. So I agree that we will never live together and just can have occasionally fun and love and fucking. And that will be enough for me too. I want it, experience our love, but I don't want more from you."

And so we seal it with a long kiss, feeling warm inside for an honest and mutual agreement. It's exiting both of us, as I can feel now. It's like a hot shower running through my belly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **My Birthday Present Program**_

I finish now feeding and kissing him with fruits while sitting tight on his legs, enjoying his warm hands roaming teasingly over my half naked body, over my back, and over my stiff aroused breasts. I need to do something, I want him already now. We do not really come to the dessert, because now I pull back for my next planed birthday present program.

"I want to dance for you, my dear, as your birthday present. For that I need your music deck".

I let my dress fall, and dress up before him from my bag with some selected light cloth, shawls, all transparent.

He proposes: "Let's go now into the living room and enjoy more of this Champagne too."

We take our glasses, he the bottle on ice, and he opens the room for us. He has it already prepared before: The large sofas are arranged around the fire place, and on the table are various nuts for me, some sweets and cookies, tea cups, glasses for beverages. And the gas fire in the chimney is burning, giving the room a warm shining and a good temperature for the colder night. He thought about everything, even preparing a lot of candles to enlighten for a romantic atmosphere instead of the brighter electric light over the table and near the chimney. I feel comfortable there from the first moment. We stand close near the low table, and he fills our glasses with cold champagne again.

"Let's drink on our health and on our long friendship," he proposes and empties his glass. He urges me to finish it the same.

"I drink on your birthday and this first night with you. You will be my lover." I give him my confirmation clearly.

He looks at me still in disbelieve, before he takes my glass and puts both on the table. Then he steps forward, hugs me, and kisses my mouth, first shy, and then with my answering reaction very much wanting. Streams of warm feelings rush over my body while we are kissing and I am tight and warm in his arms, holding him too. We are kissing long and joyful, full of promises for our night. Then he's looking at me with questioning view. As I'm now sure that I want to make love to him, I now make my step forward.

"You shall have your birthday present now. Please sit down on the sofa and be comfortable, and enjoy my birthday-show for you."

With this I get my bag, and I find the music CD and move to his music station.

"I will first dance for you, for your pleasure, my dear."

He looks surprised and amused, eager to know what comes, and fills his glass again.

I feel now a little bit nervous again, because I did never dance for one man. But I can dance very well at least. The first of three careful chosen pieces of music starts, an Indian song. I start to move before him, dancing for him. I dance wonderful, typical beautiful as all African women can do, swinging hips, teasing moves, laughing and inspiring views from my eyes. I dance dressed up, but revealing skins with sexy moves, showing my nice shape body from all sides in my chosen dress of transparent clothes and shawls. Now I become more comfortable again in my role, seeing his good reaction. In his trousers his penis is rising visible. I see his lovely eyes on me, and his wanting expression. He will be my man soon, my new lover.

Then the next chosen piece starts: "You Can Leave Your Hat On" by Joe Cocker. And my intention is to follow the music's suggestions, but without hat. I will keep my shoes on until the end. It is pure fun to dance now very sexy before him, moving hips before his unbelieving eyes, and feeling myself irresistible sexy and high aroused as well. The clothes of my dress are moving down my arms, and then I reveal him one beautiful breast before I turn away. Showing him my back I move the dress more down. I wear no bra anymore. Then, holding my breasts cupping with both hands I turn back to him, coming smiling more near to him. And finally I'm leaving them free, teasing them with my fingers before him. He looks at them mouth open, not able to move anymore. My breasts are high aroused, stiff nipples are pointing at him.

Now I dance half naked before him, my arms high above my head. I lose some shawls. Next turn I move my dress sexy down my chest, and over my behind, showing a sexy panty, a G-string thong. My behind is almost naked with it. I keep it up on my hips then. Now I dance free with moving hips and whipping breasts, shaking them with my body, presenting them to him very near teasing. Turning before him I move like a belly dancer, arms raising sidewise, joggling my breasts and belly before him. In this arousing rhythm of the music my dress slides down from alone to my feet. I step out and kick my dress to the free sofa.

I dance from far to near, providing certain detail views of me. I can dance and turn almost naked before him, showing my brown body to him dressed with this sexy white thong only. I put my hands on my hips and hook the thong strips, look smiling into his eyes:

"Shall I?" He's speechless, but nicks with his head.

Now I slide the thong down in slow motion, show him my pelvis with the curly pubic hairs, then turn around and show the strings slide over my rounded ass, giving the view free to everything. Sexy moving I pull the thong down to my knees while bending deep forward and spreading my legs, providing him a breath-taking deep first view on my wet-open vagina from behind. Then I move up straight and turn back to him, thong on my knees, and cover with one hand my aroused sex first. While moving with the music my thong slides down my legs. I caress my naked body before his eyes with one hand before I caress with the other hand teasingly my open vagina. Then I move my hands up to my breasts to show him his desired spot between my legs, which is already focussed by his eyes. I step out of the thong and this arousing music peace ends while I spread my legs before him and put my hands on my hips. A very sexy and inviting pose expressing exactly what I feel for him. He will get what he sees now. He shall see and enjoy me before we make love. It's my clear invitation to have me as I lift then my right leg to rest the shoe in the table, granting him a deep view on my already wide open and wet lusty aroused vagina Queen.

Now my last and faster piece of music starts to dance before him as I like and feel with the music, completely naked, free, light wet from sweating, showing him all details of my racy and marvellous body moving in its full dark-brown silky appearance in the lights. I move faster, and I start sweating, drops running down from my beast. He admires all my beautiful body shapes moving, detail how my muscles play, my shimmering skins, my wide rounded behind, my breasts dancing for him, and from time to time I'm opening my legs wider to expose my wet vagina and clitoris when dancing near him. I want to give him something to remember forever to his birthday.

Even when I'm near to him he cannot move, just watching me as he has never seen me before, the women of his nineteen years lasting desires. He's like paralyzed despite his wide open moving eyes and his now visible hard aroused penis in his trousers. I feel fun and hot warm lust while dancing for him, arousal all over my body while moving so that I'm sweating, being wet all over my body and inside my vagina. For sure he can now smell my sexy odour, my perfume of love from my wide open and wet vagina.

A new piece of music starts, now a chosen slow one in a following sequence of similar pieces good for love. I decide to act, to wake him up now. Now in sweat all over from dancing I make my approach, present a hot kiss and earn his hands on my breast for a never seen before performance. I'm now wearing only my beautiful natural perfume and some necklace, and so I climb over him in the armchair, present him my mouth for a hot kiss, and let him hug me. I rest down on his lap and ask him:

"What can I now do for you?" Kissing him again hot and wanting.

"Do you like to see my Queen?"

"Yes my love. I want to see everything now".

So I climb up the armchair straddling before him to give him the deep view on my clitoris and into my vagina in warm light. He can see her open dark-red lips and pink colour inside.

"Can you please kiss my Queen, and tease her?"

Of cause he wants, and I slowly move my vagina before his face. He holds me tight and firm with both hands on my buttocks and starts to kiss and lick and suck all my presented delights, fooling around with nose and tongue on my sensitive spots until I have enough for now, being too high aroused and wet dripping out of my Queen's mouth.

Then I place myself with sprawl out legs on his lap again. And we are kissing hot and wanting, getting my soon lover back to life again. I release his tie while he's kissing engaged one of my presented breasts. Hmmm, he's doing it perfectly while I feel also his still covered penis between my legs. I open his shirt button by button, and free his breast, kissing now his breast nipples, which are already stiff too. He's very horny now, my man. I help him to come out of his jacked and shirt, and tease his half naked body with my hands, directing down to his trousers. Now I kneel myself on the carpet before him and open his belt, then his button and his zip, and my hand takes the freedom to skip in to touch his hard penis.

"We need to release him urgently," I smile at him. "I want to see my penis, the best Dick of all penises". He's moaning his agreement under my touches.

Now he helps me to remove his long suit trousers down his legs, which I carefully fold and put aside over the back of the sofa, because he is always very concerned about his suits. Deep breathing he lays half on his sofa before me, adoring my nakedness and beautiful body before him, ready to love him. And now I really want him, his big penis, need my nice friend of mine to love me. His big Dick is so promising for my vagina to love. So I go down before him again, and release his Dick for me. His penis jumps out of his panty and stands stiff and inviting before me. I part his legs wide and use one hand to touch him, to tease him and feel his strength. He's terrific and great for me. I lift him up with some force and his hips follow so I can pull down his panty to his feet. Now I have him naked, removing also his shoes and my ones as well. We are so ready for hot love on the spot.

"Your Dick looks very delicious today," I tease him. "I will taste him now."

And I kiss him and suck him into my warm mouth, teasing him with my tongue. His loud moaning reaction is lovely; he becomes in my mouth even bigger and very hard in reaction on my flickering tongue on his sensitive places and my sucking lips. In this big hard shape he's made right for me and my Queen. Naked and so well prepared to be fucked he's now before me, ready for my hot demands and desires.

Not to waste him I now get up and move slow teasing over his lap, kissing his mouth now hot wanting, rubbing my breast on his chest, searching his full body contact. I move my wide open Queen over his hard standing big Dick. While my lover is now holding and kissing me, I settle very slow and sensitive my Queen over his Dick. His head is kissing my wet vagina's lips. He's exited and light vibrating as I feel. I move him slow into right position to intrude. Then I enjoy his slow incorporation into my vagina while quietly moaning, purring into his ear. His Dick is big, widening me, sliding forceful inside me, feels lovely warm, perfect filling and matching for me while I enter him deep into my desired cave of pleasures. I'm so wet, hot, and desiring him. My Queen is sending me showers of pleasure through my hot body while she's incorporating this strong Dick deeper and deeper inside her. He's filling her up completely now. I feel myself like in heaven on him.

His hands are holding me tight, I have my arms around his neck, and we both are shivering in anticipation before the next sensation will unavoidable happen now. We are kissing hot and long. He's groaning loud for all the pleasure he must feel in me. I feel filled up with hot delight from my expanded Queen around his Dick, and now I move his big Dick slowly and caressing inside her by lifting and screwing my body into his lap. I feel him widening me more, wonderfully, diving deeper and deeper into my Queen while spending me all pleasures of being hot penetrated and ingrained by such real good Dick. His pubic hairs are finally teasing my high aroused clitoris.

Our lips are hanging together wild kissing while we start copulating with our united sexes so pleasureful, so slow teasing fucking. My Queen is sends me delightful showers through my body while she's fucking her Dick faster and more tight inside her. It has been so long time ago that she got a real Dick to love, screwing her so good.

"Ahhh dear lover you! I did know before that you will provide me such pure pleasure with your big Dick", I assure him my over boarding delight and feelings for him.

"Now I will fuck you until be both reach our first remarkable orgasm my dear!"

"Yes, you wonderful woman, your can do with me what you want. - Ooohhh yes, love me!" he's gasping in his joy and devotion.

I'm beginning the next dance on him, but this time the dance of pure love and sensational massaging. I feel licentious pleasures, feel him filling me up, teasing me to heavenly flowing delight, being his jelly filled fuck. I'm thrusting on him under complete control until suddenly feeling irresistible jerking to climax in a hard fucking attack on him. I feel myself flying for some minutes in devoted orgasms over his wonderful big penis, screaming of joy. He can apparently hold back for more now.

"Ohh dear, you are so wonderful to love", I explain my early climaxing on him.

So I continue moving on him; learn to feel him; guide his Dick to all my love points in my Queen; ride him; extend sliding up and down on him, out and in. I begin my strong copulating after a longer while and hold myself on him, rubbing my breast on him He's holding and pushing my ass with both hands:

"I will come again with you now," I promise him. He's growling of extreme delight.

"I feel you getting ready so strong, love your strong fucking Dick in me, and I want your hot shoot deep inside me!" I shout at him in rising ecstasy.

He's such a good fuck for me, so hard and enduring, wonderful matching and teasing my demanding Queen. He's performing much better than I could ever expect. And I feel my Queen now taking the guidance, becoming strong and teasing on him, melting him, holding him tight, squeeze on him without letting him out any more, no escape and mercy. I feel him now approaching to come, expanding to explode. I fuck wilder, faster on him until losing any controls about my Queen, she's going to climax again in a hard banging attack on him. He's forced now, can't hold back anymore. We are with burning passions ravenous grinding, shagging rampant into climaxing until we both explode with shrieks of pleasure, and I feel how his hot sperm shoots deep into me:

"Aahhhhh yeesss, my goood girl we are coming!"- No need his confirmation, I can feel him warm inside, filling me up.

We both climax long and perfectly, feel each other's fucking and contractions. I feel myself deep flooded by wonderful cum, gratefully welcomed by my unrestrained climaxing Queen. I lean back and hold myself at his shoulders, feel myself flying for some minutes in streaking orgasms on his Dick, while we continue thrusting in a flood of emotions, pleasures, and love spasms. Finally I sink down on him and kiss him, long and loveful while he's still like dazzled. And we are still deep connected as one.

"You are a wonderful strong lover for me," I assure him unnecessary.

"Now I want all your love, my man, for all this wonderful weekend."

He takes a deep breath and gets tears into his eyes:

"I love you since so long, and now you make me so happy on my birthday. Oh my love, I was never ever loved like this before. You are unbelievable. Please be mine always! "

I kiss him warm and wanting again:

"I'm yours now, and I stay here and want your love for my hot demanding Queen. You can love and fuck me as much as you like. I love to be your birthday present. And I also love you since long time and want to show you this. I loved to be with you always, and now we are even more together as lovers. I feel myself so beautiful in your hands, loved by you!"

"YOU, you are…. My dear! The most beautiful women I have ever seen! And now also the most beautiful, unbelievable loving woman, my real love. – From now on I will always want and covet you for love and strong fucking as we did right now," he exclaims.

Slow I move off him, take some paper napkins from the table, and clean him and me before or joined dripping liquids of love make more spots on his bright leather sofa. I clean him teasingly and very carefully, my Dick now. I seal it with a kiss and suck him into my mouth, which makes him moaning again.

"Can I serve you some refreshments, my love?"

"Yes I need a cold beer now."

And I go out as naked as I am and get it together with one cold Smirnov drink for me. I return to him into the big room and on his sofa. He can't take his eyes from me, seeing me move natural and stark-naked in his living room with the glasses.

"You are moving so naked like a goddess, the goddess of love" he explains his thoughts.

I smile on him, I open the drinks, poor them into glasses, and come to him back on the sofa. I press myself against his naked warm skins, searching the close contact with him again.

"Here is your cold Guinness, my lover."

I want his skin contact and place one arm around his shoulder, my breast on his chest, one leg over his and my left hand resting on his wonderful loving Dick who is now weakened by my strong fucking Queen. I don't show him that I'm still horny, that I can take and give more love, feeling still hot after our first climaxing together. I can wait and enjoy the close contact with him, reaching him his glass of beer, support his drinking. I enjoy my drink with a straw while we cuddle so comfortable natural naked.

We talk about details we feel during this first overwhelming loving, while kissing and caressing teasingly each other from time to time. His left hand is on my pelvis and his fingers are teasing from time to time my accessible clitoris and my vagina lips. I love it, love his fingers on me.

"Oh my women, you are still wet and open," he comments his discovery.

"Yes dear, my Queen likes you very much, and is ready for all your love at any time then."

"That is amazing. You get never tired?"

"Well dear, I get tired. But not my desiring vagina."

"Unbelievable, we have to check that out later" he smiles happy at me.

"Yes, any time. I'm here for you to provide you all love and pleasure," I confirm him again.

"I must be dreaming," he murmurs. "You are the most wonderful women I know, and so beautiful and sexy."

And I kiss him again, thankful and happy at his side for being so close with him now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Our History**_

He cannot stop asking me again:

"Why didn't we do this, loving each other so much, long time before? – I was so ready for loving you! Why did you not give in?"

I decide to answer and illustrate for him his everlasting questions completely honest and one last time forever.

"First, now you have me after we were so long time longing and in love."

"Do you really love me?" He's still not believing is luck. –

"Yes dear, I honoured you and felt love for you in my way all the time, 19 years. You were like my father I never had."

"You were grown up in a poor family? What happened with your father?"

"Yes, dear, you know that we have still not much. When I was young my father left us, my mother and her 3 daughters, and married again. We had no support from him, he was not interested in us anymore, and we were very poor. My mother worked and lived in town for little money, and I was grown up by my old grandmother together with my sisters, which you know."

"In that tiny mud house?" – He knows the farm house of my grandmother, because during my work for him he was several times there with me, also supporting my family in special occasions generously.

"Yes Sir, that was our home. And we had not much to eat, nearly no money for clothes and school. My mother showed up after two or three months provided some money. It was never enough. We had our garden, and sometimes we collected food from the wood, and the firewood of cause also each free day and the entire weekend. Sometimes I was selling the firewood to have little money for the family. Mostly I had to wear the old dresses and shoes of my elder sisters to school. And for the other time and the work we had very worn shirts and tops, and no shoes."

"Did you have to work as child, dear?"

I kiss him and caress his naked body. "Yes, of cause we all had to work to be able to survive with the family. We had not much. Everybody had to help. I was working as much as possible in a coffee farm nearby, the one you know. And other work on our field and garden, or getting firewood out of the bush. And of cause the daily work in our household."

"But you did go to school". His hand is caressing my breasts. And I give them to him to play with, to tease me up again.

"Yes, luckily my mother and grandmother insisted that I and my two elder sisters have to attend school. But this was not easy; we needed money for uniforms, shoes and books. I always got the things from my elder sister. I was very lucky that two woman teaches of my primary school did like me and supported me. I got food from them, or money for food, and the books for free. And they helped me to follow the lectures even when I was missing some days a week for work in the farm. I also made some money selling fire wood and with other chances."

"How long did you go to school, dear?" He's kissing me lovely.

"I went 2 years to a pre-school, then at age of 7 for eight years to the public day school until I was 15." I kiss him back now, holding him tight. "Then I could attend two years to the secondary school."

"What? Two years only, why this? What happened to you then?"

"Oh dear, some money for secondary school came from an uncle and from my mother. Then he decided my mother should take more care. But there was no more money to continue this expensive secondary school. I had to leave despite the fact that I was very good in school."

"Yes, you are very intelligent. You should have finished the secondary school at least, my dear girl." He hugs me on his sofa, caresses my neck and my butts, and kisses me again.

.

"I would have loved to do that and to be with all my friends, but I couldn't".

"So what did you do then, how did you become more educated?" I kiss him for his care.

"I had to go to my mother's place to live with her and to work occasionally. I had several jobs, for example as a waitress in a hotel-restaurant in Nyeri. But then the hotel was sold and closed."

"But that means you worked hard all your life, my dear". His hand is wandering over my naked body and down in-between my half opened legs. I like his touches and I'm shivering of anticipation.

"I was always strong enough to do some heavy work for some money to help the family."

"And your education?"

"My elder sister could finish the secondary school, my younger sister not. Both sisters could not have much more education. They got pregnant early and married. I was very good at school and I wanted to get some more school education, but the money wasn't enough. I had to leave the secondary school after two years. I for myself kept contact with my friends at the secondary school, and at weekends or some evenings they showed me their lectures, lent me their books to study myself, or taught me the new lessons they had. And I read what I could get."

"So you kept contact with them."

"Yes, we schoolmates were keeping close contact all these years. And I had a close friend learning with me every weekend. And much later then, my love, I was working in your house and you taught me everything. Nearly every day."

"Yes, I really did. I was enjoying your presence." He is a bit proud.

I smiled at him. "You came almost every early morning before my work in my small bedroom demanding a tea, and almost every evening insisting to see me in my small room to talk with me."

"Yes, I really wanted to see you, to talk with you. We talked more and more in English."

I kissed him with love. "Yes, dear, you taught me English all these years, and anything else I know now as education." I'm holding him tight and smile at him: "But you wanted more always, you wanted to fuck me."

He kisses me back. "Well, I was in love with you all the time. But you were so innocent and keeping me on distance always. Why did you not give in?"

"I was serving in your household under your wife, and caring for your daughter. And I had a work reputation to lose. How could I give in to be fucked by you as my employer, and then thrown out and losing my work? And I was afraid of you too, respecting you more like a daughter."

"I was really in love with you young woman of twenty two years from the first view, but I could not touch you without your agreement."

"Yes dear, you behaved mostly as gentleman at least, but it was very much insisting from your side. I felt not comfortable, always under pressure and in danger. So we talked a lot."

"Did I make you uncomfortable because of insisting and making you afraid to lose your innocence?" he smiles at me, holding me, playing with two fingers lovely on my clitoris. I moan delightful.

"Oh dear, to be frank: I was not so innocent anymore that time, but you were my boss, much older, and an important person. And then there was your wife always watching me and my work, and watching you also. So it was impossible for me to give in."

"Ohhhh," he looks astonished into my eyes. "You were not innocent, not as you pretended?"

"No, I wasn't," I confess.

"You, you must tell me more about you!" He's a little bit angry now.

"Yes dear," I kiss him more wanting. "I will tell you all you want to know."

After all this teasing I feel more hot and wanting for his love, but have to recognise that his Dick is not ready for more love, very relaxed resting in my teasing hand. So maybe I have to tease my lover more. I really need a relief from tensions in my Queen induced by his continuous caressing hands and fingers on my body. I need to be fucked again.

So I raise and hold him my breasts to kiss, and he does it with pleasure and real passion for me. Oh so nice to feel his tongue fool over my aroused nipples. And I kiss him hot and wanting, unfortunately without any reaction.

"Oh dear, I need you again, I want you to love me now."

"I'm sorry, really, but I need more time to rest and recover. In my age and with my diabetes it is not like in your young years anymore."

"I understand, don't worry about it, you are great my lover. And you loved and fucked me perfectly before."

And I kiss him again, presenting him my body to play with. But I want and need much more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **My Experiences as Girl**_

"You are using always this dirty word fucking," he's stating while kissing me.

"Why do you use it so much? You don't like 'making love'?"

"No dear, I like 'making love'. But then I feel the word fucking not as dirty. For me it's describing very well in English the lustful and pleasureful desire to have intercourse and what we do on the way to climaxing. It sounds good for me. I love 'fucking' you. It's a pleasure sound, an expression of feeling sensational pleasures in the vagina."

"Well, I haven't seen it like this before. But if you say so, and you mean it this way, then we can use it both: I love to fuck you, fuck with you."

"Yes my dear, I love to fuck you too. I don't mean it dirty. It's not dirty what we do."

I seal it with a long kiss.

"Tell me about your early experience with boys." He's demanding with emphasis to gain time.

"Well, there is something to tell, what do you want to know?"

"Your boyfriend you learned with each weekend. What kind of boyfriend was he?"

"He was one schoolmate of mine, funny friend, and we were together longer time. He was so lucky to be able to continue secondary school. He liked to teach me."

"Have you been in love?" He wants to know details.

"Yes, we liked each other very much and saw each other regularly."

"I mean, did you do it with him, sex?" He's insisting to know.

"Do you really want to know that?" I'm looking into his eyes. Is he jealous?

"Yes, please dear."

"Yes, we were kissing. We met often and he was bringing me presents, he was quite caring for me. So we made all."

"He gave you presents like what?"

"He had a better family. He came with bread, or biscuits, or chocolate for me."

"And what means 'you made all'," he wants to know.

"Anything we could do: Caressing each other, and we fucked."

"Really?" He looks in disbelieve into my eyes. "Often? How?"

"Yes dear. He was one boy who could make me climax some times, more than others. And we enjoyed being together".

"How did you come together?"

"You know we learned together each weekend, and he got from his Grandparents a one-room shed for our studies. We could lock the door and have our privacy. We were studying, talking, and as much as we liked we could fuck, experiment with our bodies. There was a table and a bench, and we tried everything."

"Really? Everything?" He's a bit shocked or jealous. "And also during the week?"

"Yes dear, we tried any style of fucking, and we had much fun with it. And well, in the week-days after school we walked together, and there were a lot of bushes to hide, or a maize field."

"You were fucking every day with him?" he's really shocked now.

"Almost every day if I could. And when he was absent I had other boys."

He takes a deep breath in my arms, his mouth open, and looks into my eyes in disbelieve:

"No joking?"

"No dear."

And he keeps quite for a while. Then he holds me tight and teasing.

"Why other boys?" He wants to know all.

"Because I liked boys in those times. They were also eager to learn, and provide me presents."

"Also bread and sweets?"

"Yes dear, they offered something nice, and I had my pleasure and fun with them."

"How did you do it in the bushes?" He asks eager and with lust in his eyes.

"What do you mean how?" I joke teasingly back.

"I mean how you fucked your boyfriends usually. Which position? With clothes?"

"Ohh, you want these details?" I'm smiling at him, and kiss him, tease him with my hands.

"We started always kissing and teasing. Young boys were very excited and wanted it quick. I pulled down their trousers and teased their penises with my hand. Some came immediately then."

"Did you undress?"

"Well, it depended. Some wanted real fucking and were able to perform. We had not much clothes. But I had to keep my only school-dress clean, same as they. I had the blouse, the jacked, skirt, and mostly one old loose underwear at school days. The boys used to touch me under the lifted skirt first, feeling my wet and open vagina. If they were too excited to wait they just lifted my skirt up, my loose panty falls down to my feet, and I bent deep forward to take them from behind. I was then fucked standing, or we went down into doggy style."

"You liked that style?" he's requesting to know.

"I still like that dear." I smile at him and kiss him. "You can enter deep into me."

"Ohh… And the others?"

"Others, as my fix boyfriend, took more time and wanted to love me naked. So we undressed each other to take care for the clothes, and then they kissed and touched me all over and laid me down on the soil. So we fucked longer and in many ways. They climaxed later, and I had the chance to climax with them."

"But then you must have been dirty from sand and dust?"

"Yes," I laugh loud. "Sometimes also covered by mud after rainfalls. But they were always polite with me and helped to clean me all over. Some brought paper towels with them. That was nice and fun too."

"So you did enjoy playing and fucking with the boys very much."

"Yes my dear, I liked to get them excited and to see their reactions. And sometimes they were fucking me really good for their age and to my satisfaction as well. I studied them."

He still looks deep into my eyes with some disbelieve. In his Indian tradition this is not even thinkable. But he likes my story, is inspired as I can see in his sparkling eyes.

"Were all of your girlfriends doing the same?"

"Well, I don't know. But some of them… yes".

He thinks now long in my arms, my naked lover, while I'm teasing his skins a bit with my warm hands. Then he's reacting again, and I see his imaginations in his face expressed.

"I want also try everything with you!" He's now jealous.

"Do you remember one time I wanted you so badly in the bushes?"

I smile at him.

"Yes dear, I remember it well. It was as we were looking out for a farm land. And I refused to let you fuck me that time on that ground for good reasons. But now we can try and do everything you want. I'm ready for you."

I see his relieve in his face, a happy smile.

"So you remember everything well. I wanted you so hardly, but you refused."

I'm laughing at him:

"We were looking for this plot of land you wanted to buy for me, and it was full of trees and bushes. You did send the owner away to get a key for the house. Then you were extremely excited and wanted to fuck me there behind the bushes. You even took your big penis out and showed it to me. It was very tempting indeed, but I did not want it for good reasons."

"But why not? I was going to buy you the land you were dreaming of always."

"Exactly that's why. You said before you buy it because making good the misery when working in your house, tolerating your wife, and caring for your daughter. And then the way I had to leave the work, the wrong accusations, that what you said to compensate. I did not like to fuck you in exchange for the land then. I know how you fucked all the other women before. And additionally I was afraid the owner could come back at any time, and he knows me from the neighbourhood. What would have people said?"

"Well, u are right, I was too crazy about you that moment." He kisses me.

He smiles again at me:

"How did it end then with your boyfriend. Why didn't you marry your boyfriend?"

"No dear, I had to leave my village to work as you know. I was in love with him. But we lost contact then. He was finishing school and studied then."

"But why loosing contact?" He's eager.

"I was working in the town first, and then in Nairobi. That time there was not telephone, not even the possibility to write letters or to visit. So he mated with my best girlfriend, and after he finished University and became a teacher they married. I had no chance."

"Oh, sorry. That was sad for you. All because of no money."

"Yes dear, I had to suffer and to work."

"But all the other boys of that time? - You did not want to marry? Why?"

"There was one other boyfriend, as a boy, not a man at that time. I felt myself much more mature. And I did not want to marry an African man, never wanted. I tell you later why."

"But you got not pregnant as your sisters?"

"No dear, I never got pregnant."

"What did you do against pregnancy?"

"I did nothing special."

"What? No pills, no condoms?" He's very amazed. "And you never conceived a baby?"

"No dear, no money, no pill, even no condoms; and I never liked condoms. Either I was lucky, or our God was protecting me, or the boys were not strong enough."

"The boys," he mutters. "You have to tell me all about this".

"Yes dear, I will tell you everything. But right now I need you!"

I kiss him long and wanting. I feel also his penis more reactive again. Does jealousy have such a positive effect on men?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 My Self-Love for Him

I can't help. All the time talking on his sofa, close with him, and his teasing fingers between my legs and on my clitoris from time to time, his hand on my breasts, and his kisses: This makes me desiring him like a wild predator is after his prey. Or I need to release myself, to relax with an orgasm.  
I find out now, that he's still not reactive enough. My lover needs more time to recover. What to do? Shall I dare? It is very tempting and risky too, but I decide for the first erotic experiment with him.

"Dear, would you mind if I show you how I use to love myself, here with you on the sofa?"

"Not at all. Do all what you like and let me watch you. I can learn and know you better."

"Yes, you can watch how I fuck my Queen, and if you like you can help me to come, to climax before you, for you!"

And I'm really happy that he understands and I can go ahead and do this before him. I'm very much exited and aroused, and eager to see his reaction. I seal it with a deep hot kiss for him, while sitting half on his lap, moving my wet clitoris and Queen lips on his left leg. He feels my liquid on his skin. I move myself towards his knee, rubbing my clit and Queen on him. Then I place myself backwards on the low table in front of the sofa. I stretch myself before him, facing his eyes and reading in his face while opening my tights as wide as possible for him. He shall see all of me, my complete exposed nice genitals. He gets the deep insight on my aroused clit and into my wide open and dripping wet Queen with all her delightful lips and her pink inner cushions. I am ready for him, ready to be fucked hard if he could.

He's astonished, fascinated, and can't let his eyes off my exposed genitals.

"I now show you how I use to tease myself to climax", I promise him.

My right hand is roaming with teasing fingers in between and over my genitals; my left is teasing my stiff breast with their hard nipples. My quick fingers are circling first around my outer shame lips, from clit down to the dam and asshole. This quick fingering of my sex lets me shiver of delight. I know exactly how I can come quickly.

Then I massage my clitoris, letting him see the big open mouth of my Queen below. My hips are moving in my rhythm of lovely massages, which I extend down the wet slide to my inner shame lips. I'm carrying my love honey with my fingers around my entire Queen. She's is wet and shining, ready for intercourse, with odours very inviting for a good copulating.

I need to go further, need more hard fucking. Two long fingers I insert into my Queens mouth, massage my inner G-Spot under the clit while my thump is rubbing my hard standing clitoris. This is very tempting and exciting for me, doing it before him, before his eyes while I let go and loose controls while moaning loud.

Now my fingers fuck my Queen vast and hard, and my body on the table is rocking of delight. Still he's looking on my genitals and over my entire exposed body, how I'm teasing my breasts hard, how I move and shake, how my right hand is going to finish me and my Queen. I see his enjoyment and his wanting in his eyes. He could have me and fuck me as he likes, but still his Dick is not ready and big enough as I see.

"Ohhh dearrrr, now I come for you!" I groan loud as I climax before him, moving violent and strong, fucking clit and Queen ongoing until I remove my right hand and let him see my vagina muscles contracting pulsing: Queen in hard fucking mood and streaking movements.

"Oh my lovely girlfriend, that is terrific! I never ever saw a woman climax like you!" he exclaims. "You are so beautiful and irresistible when you do it for me, so much arousing and exiting!"

I come to a little relaxing on the table. "You really did not see your wife climaxing?" I'm eager.

"No dear, she is not open and natural like you, not sexy. She insisted to be dressed. I never saw her open aroused vagina. And since longer we don't do it anymore."

"Oh my lovely man! Then I will show you all pleasures of real love as we feel for each other. You are my man and shall get everything from me, it's all yours."

"Oh my dear, what a wonderful promise!" He sighs in full admiration for me, still seeing my vagina so open and ready for him.

I feel a bit satisfied after my climax, but my Queen is still demanding more fucking. She needs a Dick or a toy inside and another intercourse climax. Now I go further.

"Would you mind if I do more with my Queen?" I ask him smiling happy, looking still into his eyes and throwing kisses to him.

"What dear? You are still not tired of strong fucking and climaxing?!" he's again a little shocked.

"No dear. You man, your naked presence, you as my lover watching me; you are so much exciting me. And my Queen has always strong demands. May I?"

"Yes of cause, I like to see you fucking yourself."

"So, I show you some more…." I move sidewise on the table longing for my bag. I have to face him with my penis toy. I produce it out of the plastic bag and show it to him.

"Look, this is my vibrating Dick toy, he's smaller than your wonderful Dick."

"You…", that's all he could say this moment in astonishment.

"It has a nice shape". I show it near to him.

"Ohhh …., you use something like that?"

"Yes dear, I use it every day".

"Oh, I didn't hear that African women have these."

"We use dildos since centuries, most made of wood, or we have nice shaped vegetables for our needs and desires. Africa has still a lot of private secrets, my dear, also for you. I will show you the tribal Africa."

"Why do women use it here?" he is eager.

"Because all African men climax so quickly into us. It's a matter of minutes only, and leaves us unsatisfied and frustrated. Therefore we need additional fun."

"You! Such a dildo. That is a strange experience for me."

"Hm. We are here the oldest part of mankind. So we have the most experience of all in love, good fucking, fertility, and breading. And by the way, I saw one once in your house."

"You saw 'what' in my house?"

"When I was working as a younger woman and had to make your bedroom and the bed in the morning such a toy penis of you or your wife was placed often open on the sideboard. I was considering that you are using it."

"Yes, you did never say a word about it."

"Well, how should I as your roommate. I was not supposed to criticise you."

"I thought you never realized what it is, and took it as a proof that you are innocent."

"Ha, you see. Now I get the late conformation: I thought always that you left it there with intention, waiting for my reaction. That's why I was ignoring it – taking it as offend somehow."

He looks like a little boy who got trapped. A naked little boy, smiling at me. He could not say anything anymore.

It's my turn again. I move the table aside and place myself on my knees, my butt right in between his legs. When I move I touch his legs and upper knees. I bent deep forward and spread my legs wide again. He sees my well rounded ass and my Queen before him, the Queen still wet and open, requesting more fucking. He can see before him how I ignite the Dick-toy vibrator and let him slide with my right hand deep inside my hungry Queen-vagina. Then I start slowly stuffing myself deliberately before him, in and out, groaning with my rising pleasures, because to be filled and vibrated and watched like this makes me running wild and demanding. I move backwards with each push, screwing my toy very deep inside me, touching my inner sensitive cushions with this head, and rubbing my clit at the same time with the vibrating dolphin. Oh, I can forget easy where I am now, just fucking and feeling hot wanting, hot fucking myself while looking into his eyes.

Obviously he's been studying and watching well, because now I feel his hand on my right hand, and his left hand on my ass. And then he's taking over the control of the toy-penis. Oh yes, he's doing it well, and I can give in with resting arms and have not more to do then feeling the sensational waves of lust flushing through my body while he fucks me with this toy. I lose control, and he's fucking me deep and faster from behind! Yes, he follows my demands when pushing back to his legs. He's using my toy in me right as I need it, hard and wild. He's really understanding me!

"Yes, oh fuck me! Now you can do it for me! Make me wild, trigger and ignite my strong climaxing for you! Please dear, I'm yearning for you, your loving!"

I let myself go and give all to him, to his hands, to his good feeling what I need. I get screwed by him deep and strong while my body is rocking again, my breasts sliding over the carpet, my mouth producing loud cries of joy.

"Yes, my lover! Yes now fuck fuck fuck me! You do it so good! Don't stop until I'm climaxing for you again!"

And his hand is fucking me with my toy; his other hand is holding my ass exact at the spot where I am so sensitive between the two halves of buttocks. And I can let myself go completely.

"Ahhhhhhh, youuuuuuu!" Loud screaming out I come uncontrollable in twerking randiness of my carnal desire.

I climax, strong contracting around this fucking toy, clamping it, being vibrated to higher desireful coming, and long climaxing like a wild animal under his fucking hands. Oh, so good to have him, to feel him and his support, much better than ever alone. I stop moving with vibrating Queen, jerking legs and body. I just hold still and he's pulling the Dick-toy slow and caressing out, just caressing me with his soft hands. I stay like this before him.

Finally calmed down I'm very thankful and turn around to him.

"Oh dear, that is exactly what I need. You did fuck my randy vagina the very best way with my toy. Just your real Dick can do much better!"

I get up, sit on his lap, and kiss him, long, warm, and wanting.

"You, you are now my man, my lover. Please take me as you woman."

"You, you are not only making my birthday the luckiest of my life. From now on I want you as often as possible, you wonderful woman. We will have weekends to remember."

He takes me into his arms, his hands, and kisses me while settling me again on his legs, with him on the sofa. He now really takes possession of me, and I love it. I shiver under his touches, feel myself so comfortable and safe, and ready to give him everything. Yes, I can be his from now on, his fucking and loving girlfriend, the one he desired to have for nineteen years.

He kisses my mouth, my face, my neck, my breasts, and I love to feel his caressing. Despite my climaxing before him I'm still wet and ready for love again, like insatiable. I feel so good in contact with his skins, his chest his legs between my legs, feeling warm anticipation between us. And surprisingly I register the reawakening of his Dick between my legs. He's expanding, coming up, is touching already my wet Queens lips, wonderful soft teasing and warm at me.

"Oh my dear lover, I feel something wonderful growing between us", I joke.

He smiles happy at me: "There is another one loving you too, becoming familiar with you. He's looking for kisses."

"Oh good, he will get all the kisses of my Queen now."

And I move his Dick softly with one hand between my hot-wet vagina lips.

"He shall become complete familiar now, a member of my family."

We both mourn of delight as he slides him over my lips, and my clitoris. Hot kissing, rubbing our skins at each other, we proceed to make love. My Queen is opening more for him, ready to swallow her prey now. He's irresistible for me and my hot Queen.

"Oh please dear, let me take 'him'", I beg with teasing voice.

"Your Queen is so hungry again".

"Then we have to feed her with her member", he continues laughing full of happiness.

He enters me slow and deep. He's not very hard in me, but very useful to fuck. I hold him and move a bit, and with pleasure my Queen is sucks him inside. She feels him in her warm red-hot cave of lust and pleasures. He's mourning loud and exited. He's nearly not able to press out:

"Remember family, did you take the pill to avoid pregnancy with you as I was asking at the phone?"

"Yes dear, I have it, and it is made to take after fucking. It shall be safely contraceptive."

"So you should take it today under my supervision" he insists while I'm moving caressing on his lap, feeling his Dick grow harder inside my sweet loving Queen.

"Yes dear, I will take it always before you to calm and assure you."

He had mentioned this in our phone call, being afraid that I might get a baby from him. In some things he's a little bit 'control freak'.

I move on him, tender rotating fucking moves that make him forget everything, just feeling me. And I get my reaction, a really big expanding Dick as my reward. He's good inside me; he's right for me and beautiful to fuck. While we are kissing and slow fucking each other I know that I will love him long and teasing until we are coming together, whatever it takes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **I Help Him through the Night**_

I'm kissing and caressing his body while tenderly riding on his Dick, resting on his warm breast and on his lap, connected in deep love again. I decide it's time to change for more comfort into his bedroom.

"Dear, let's fuck in your comfortable bed as long as we like. And you can also see me taking this pill."

Happy he agrees, helps me to get up and release his big Dick, and follows my guiding hand on him into the bedroom. Here he fills a glass with water while I present my pill, showing him demonstratively how I put it on my tongue and wash it down with water. Thankful he's hugging and kissing me immediately.

Then we are falling down on his big bed, and I beg him, looking teasing and showing my Queen to him complete exposed while straddling:

"Please my strong lover: Take me now as you want, love me and fuck me until we come together. I want feel this soooo much with you again".

And he's doing what I want, strong and good fucking in missionary position. I let myself go under him to give and receive love, caressing, kisses all over my body, kissing him, for coming together. I move to get him deep.

"I want to fuck you in all four positions laid before me!" He's requests exited to try me.

And of cause I'm following his desireful commands. He wants me on my back, legs wide straddled and holding up, and fucks me near to climax. Then he stops and turns me right and comes from behind into me. I'm reacting very sensitive on his Dick, love his fucking Dick with floods of pleasure in my body, groaning loud as an animal.

Then he turns me demanding and powerful on my belly. He's fucks me hard in scissor position, gets me almost to climax again in this favourite of mine. I let go controls and become his, his women, his flesh, fucked up by his strong and hard Dick. He feels me near climaxing and commands me to turn left now, lifting my right leg to fuck me from front.

I admire his commands for moving into new intercourse positions of lovely desires to fulfil. He's hard thrusting into me, loves and fucks me wonderful strong. We are copulating together "like one" in a harmony of feelings and love into the heaven of lovers, reading each other's eyes in the approach for long enduring coming. I have two mind-blowing climaxes on his Dick .

"You are stronger than any man before you," I gasp under him to please him.

„Nobody could grant me so many climaxes before coming together! Please finish me now, my strong lion!"

"Really?" He's astonished again while thrusting into me.

„I myself - did not know - being able to do - this to you."

He's now as hard and big as possible and makes me feel complete filled up and raging with passions, and I feel his approaching to shoot his hot semen into me, to fill the desiring Queen. We both are flooded by the final third orgasm of shared pleasures and passions of a deep love, which was just buried for so long years between us. Loud screaming I let go and let him fuck my Queen through my streams of pure lust. I feel his warm cum filling me, going deep into my open inner Queen's mouth. I enjoy our banging intercourse without capability to move myself anymore.

"Oh yes, that is soo good as it should be!" I can whisper to him finally.

He still slow fucks me, climaxed but still big, and asks:

"How are your experiences with your later African friends?"

"Oh you man, they are never fucking so good as you. They are never caring for her woman. They just fuck you, come quick, and that's it, leaving you behind longing and unsatisfied. If you are lucky you can come quickly with them together. If not - you have no fun at all!" I'm complaining.

"And with me here?" He wants to know while slowly pushing his Dick inside me.

"You are wonderful, my lover. You take care today, making me come either with you or before you. You fuck slow and fast, tender and powerful. You are my perfect loving lover!"

"But it's my pleasure to do this with you, to let you climax so strong on my Dick. It's wonderful and feels so right, so heavenly."

"Yes dear, with you and your strong Dick it's as it should be. All with lust and have it off with full pleasure. But African men are only interested in their own pleasure, to fuck and to shoot whenever they want. They use you. They don't care a damn."

"Oh dear, my loving friend, they don't know what they are missing!" he exclaims. "I feel sorry for your bad experiences." He moves wonderful teasing still in me.

"Yes my love, it's like that. Maybe not all are so, but for this one reason I don't have a black boyfriend and I'm not married. I'm like addicted to brighter skins. And therefore I really want you now, love you."

He agrees with a long kiss for me, and long continuous screwing into my Queen. His promise to take care. 

I sigh in his hands:

"What I know after all: The best love/sex is the kind in which each person is trying to please the other one. The sharing in sex is one of the things that make it great. Fucking can be technically amazing, but when one person gets the impression that the other person really isn't there with them, it can ruin the whole experience. You might know that what makes someone a fantastic lover is not his technical ability or his repertoire of moves, but his attentiveness and his efforts to make his woman happy. When both people show that they really care about meeting their partner's needs, sex becomes something wonderful with love. And that's with you now."

"Yes my young love, you are really wise," he admires me. "And we are in love since long time," he confesses his feelings.

Warm joy is flooding me, because I feel the same. We are long resting tight together with talking and sharing the feelings, drinking refreshing juices, feeding and eating fruits playing with them. I know he will come back to this subject of lovers of mine.

And we enjoy after two hours more love and good fucking intercourse in his big bed to assure the new discovered matching of bodies and souls. We reach the climaxing together after his wonderful long fucking, stuffing, and screwing hard into me below him. Perfectly as I need it, and very caring. I'm his woman, I want to be his.

Now I know I can do everything with him to fulfil my own desires for love, and he will enjoy it with happiness and gratefully. For all this previous time I deserve everything. I love him much; I'm really his girlfriend from now on at any convenient time he wants me.

I'm longing to love him with all my heart and Queen, such as he may wish and demand from me. I want to make him as happy and beloved as possible. And I like to become also so happy in love with my new lover. I want everything; all my desires and wishes for love shall be fulfilled. This I think and decide before I'm sleeping exhausted in the arms of my lover in this late morning.


	8. Chapter xxxx

**Experiencing a Sexual Insulting Superior**

 **Chapter xxx**

I wake up close beside my wonderful lover, feeling comfortable cozy and very satisfied. I see him awake and in deep thoughts, looking at me. It is early morning, early lights comes through the windows just before sunrise. His warm hand strikes caressing over my breasts, and he kisses me tenderly. I stretch out and moan. I look into his eyes and see questions.

"What's the matter with you my dear?" I ask him concerned.

"Nothing special. I was just thinking about your previous life and all your employers. You are and have been a very beautiful young woman. Therefore I'm afraid that not only me, but many superiors or men in households were trying to compel you, or to force you to sexual intercourse. Did this happen to you as young woman?"

"I don't like to talk much about this, but yes, it happened in this Kenyan society of men. Almost everybody was trying to hunt me down. You too, but you were one of the more reticent men, respecting me and my 'No'."

"Yes dear, I feel sorry about my approaches, bothering you so much as I know now. Just: I loved you so much, and found you irresistible. And I could not marry you. Would you have agreed to such marriage proposal of me, to be my wife?"

He looks now shy on me, with tears in his eyes, his hand wonderful caring on my pelvis. He knows that I'm already his woman again, and wet desiring. But now he likes to talk. And I decide to tell him the truth.

"Under the pre-condition, that you were free and that we did know each other for 10 years already, trustful as we were with each other: Yes dear, I would have loved to become your wife and to live with you despite the difference in age."

"Really?"- he sights "I was dreaming about this all these years. Thank you my love."

He kisses me long, tenderly and gratefully, with tears in his eyes. I hug him tight, slide my left leg between his, hold him warm caressing with my hands, my breasts touch his chest. I calm him down.

"Hey my wonderful strong man, now you have me complete. We are more close than most married couples my dear."

"Yes," he sobs thankful. "You are right, my wonderful love."

For longer we lay so close and intimate on his bed. We enjoy being so close, so intimate. I kiss him now, my special lover.

"I love you dear, for all what you did for me in my life, and for being my best friend ever."

He studies again my face, looks deep into my eyes. He comes back to his questions.

"So, have you ever been harassed, forced to sex by bosses, or even raped?"

He has his sorrows about me, his intentions to protect me from the uncomfortable world in poverty as he did for long time. I'm open today to tell more truth.

"Yes dear. I was never really raped, luckily. Just taken once by force by a boyfriend. But there was sexual insulting to the extent, that I was near to be fucked while not knowing what to do, how to avoid it. This was a really disgusting experience."

"Oh my dear love. Do you like to tell me about it? Do I know such man?"

"No, you don't know him. It happened in Nairobi. I was housekeeping in a big flat for foreigners, cleaning, cooking, and washing. I was engaged by a company in Nairobi for this job, which was well paid that time."

"So the foreigners tried you?"

"No dear, they behaved OK and always polite. It was the local staff. There was one Kenyan engineer who tried to hook up, but I was protected by my superior of this company who seemed to be integer, with a family and kids"

"Ah, well, there are also good men still."

"Yes, no. It was him then who surprised me with his subtle harassing, knowing my need of this job. It was a misuse of my trust in him."

"Oh my god, that's even worse. He was a Kenyan bastard?"

"No…. he was an elder Indian origin like you, a Sikh. A project manager."

"Oh, what happened?"

"You really want to know nasty details?"

"Well, please tell me if you can. He fucked you?"

He's not only concerned and caring, he feels also jealous in this subject of sex.

"OK, let me tell you, and you judge. He was responsible for the project and for me, hired me after recommendation from other Indians. He came from time to time into the apartment, announcing himself by phone, and controlled that everything is alright even if no foreigner is in Kenya. He kept me in this time also with little work, and explained how much he likes my perfect work. He gave me even a little bit more loan. And he started to tell me how much he likes me, and that he protects me against this one engineer. He told me, that I shall speak with him if any of the foreigners will behave unrestrained. He said, that I can always call him."

"That sounds not too bad."

"Well it wasn't, but I was warned already by my feelings. He was respectable. A tall long man with a belly. But his kindness had something…. However. At a time nobody was living in the flat he came more often and started to work in this flat in the dining room. He gave me money and said that I can serve tea and also cook for him at lunch times beside my other little work, the cleaning. I had everything in best order and had really time enough. He liked my Indian dishes, and invited me to sit and talk when he was lunching. He was interested in me, asking me also private questions which I avoided to answer mostly. We talked also other things. But he never said that I shall eat with him at his table as you did. He made always clear that he's the elder and boss in behave."

"Well, also not too bad, or?" My lover judges now.

"Wait dear. He started to stay sometimes overnight in this apartment while I was leaving, being there in the morning when I came to work. He walked around in a kind of long nightgown. He instructed me what to buy for him.

He demanded then also breakfast. While I was serving, he started to touch me often, as without intention, my arms, my hips. It was warm monsoon weather, and I wore short sleeves for work, a blouse. He asked what I want to do for him, repeated it. I gave no answer. Once then he also started to come into the kitchen while I was busy, pretending to inspect. He opened the fridge and found some alcohol, beer, and a half bottle of red whine left over. He asked me if I was opening it, if I drink alcohol. I told him, that 'I drink sometimes with my friend, but this bottle was left over one month ago by the foreigners'.

'Oh, good' he said. 'We can drink it together then. They will not miss it. And it's a good wine as I see.'

'No Mr. X', I answered. 'I don't drink wine.' Which is the truth. It gives me a headache as you know.

'Well, we can keep it for a good occasion,' was his reply.

'What occasion do you mean?' I sensed something, wanted to make it clear.

'You know that I like you and I'm always helpful. I want to be more close to you. Now nobody is here, and we are undisturbed. Nobody knows what we are doing. '

He was smiling at me with this, studying my face as I kept quite. I felt as being watched by a snake, afraid to do anything.

'I have something special in my mind, if you can agree on,' he came out.

I could not answer, not look into his eyes. I knew what shall come."

"Oh my god," my dear love sights. "How awful situation for you. What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing I could do. But my body was stiffening, I disliked him. Then he proposed more clear, very direct:

'You shall become my girlfriend and stay the night with me, tonight.' – I could not answer him.

'So, what do you think about it? I care for you.'

'I have a boyfriend.' I answered now, even if it was not true that time.

'That doesn't matter for me. I'm married and don't want to change anything for you. I just want to be a good friend with you.' I did not know what to answer, almost speechless.

'I don't want. I don't want to be pregnant.' I said then feeling unsafe.

'Oh, don't worry. I will take care for this and pay for the precautions. What do you prefer: Condoms, or the morning pill?'

He ran now on his approach line without hesitation. He must have had experience with this.

'I don't know,' was my answer. And I turned away to the window.

He rested from behind his hands on my shoulders, as if he possesses me now.

'OK then. Think about it until tomorrow. I will call you at work, and come along then for lunch. Prepare the chapatti, and chicken Marsala with rice for us.'

'OK sir, I will do this.' I was complete confused, went home and could not sleep the entire night, just thinking what I could do. I needed this good work, but will he really….? I prayed to god to help me."

"He has studied you, and thought to know your weakness. That was unfair." My lover states. He's holding me tight, as I now really feel cold while remembering this.

"Next morning I did all normal work and prepared the lunch. He called as announced, very early:  
'Are you preparing the lunch?'-

'Yes.'

'Have you made your decision?'

'What?'

'You know what. - Do you want the condoms or the anti-baby pill?'

Again I could not really think.

'What now? I want to buy it here for us.'

'Condoms,' I decided in my misery.

'Good so, I will be there soon. You shall keep the food warm and wait prepared for me.'

His order was clear enough. I did not know what to do. Go away and skip the work? I was feeling very nervous, and shaking on a chair in the kitchen: How to react? Will he really insist to fuck me today? It was unthinkable, complete distress."

I take a deep breath, feeling all as it was long time ago. I get a long kiss from my lover, holding me close, feeling with me. He gives me time now. He's eager to hear all.

"He opened the main door with his keys, locks it carefully after entering, which he did never before. I felt complete nervous in my stomach, frightened, cold, not aroused. Felt complete uncomfortable as I heard him entering the kitchen.

'Oh, well done. Everything is prepared well', he said in a certain tone. 'We can keep the food for later.'

With this he came near, nearer, joined me before the kitchen table. Without hesitation he touched my frozen body, my breasts. One warm hand was moving under my skirt, up on my legs, into my lose panty. His fingers entered my closed vagina, played on her lips, on my clitoris, while his other arm pressed me tight against him. I did not like his smell, his touches. He did not even ask for permission, took me for granted. And I was unable to react, to move.

Then he showed me what he brought for me, for this occasion: 3 condoms and a moistening sliding jelly. The later I normally never need when fucking with pleasure. But he planned everything for today, to fuck me three times all afternoon or the night through. I felt trapped, still not able to act or to talk.

Then he let loose: 'Please close and lock now also the kitchen door, and make sure that all curtains are closed so nobody can see us here. I go into the master bedroom and wait there for you. You use the other toilet and follow me then when you are ready!'

That was his clear command. I did not answer, not look at him. How could he do this to me, being so firm? He went out and I had a last chance to go away.

I did lock the door as commanded. I did not go. I was shaking inside - also my hands. I was irritated, not knowing how to react still. Shall I give in? Do what he wants from me to keep my work? Nothing was safe anymore in this moment of complete insulting."

"Well, he gave you the last chance to go, but to lose your work probably. That's psychological harassment. How did it work on you?"

"I was feeling complete helpless, could not decide anything. To have more time I went to the loo. It didn't help. I was nervous and still frightened. I did not like this big old man and the idea what he's going to do with me. Finally, I gave in for the job, and went slow into the master bedroom, still hoping that he will not go so far.

There he was waiting for me, half undressed, no shoes, and without his turban, sitting on the bed, watching me. First time in my life I saw long black hair on a man when I stood before him, not knowing what to do next. He stood up and came to me:

'Can I undress you now?' He asked softly and somewhat polite.

I could not answer, just look at him, scared to death.

So he's undressing me carefully, blouse, bra, caressing my exposed breasts with hands. He was sliding his fingers over my exposed dark skins. He teased my breast nipples: They always react as you know. He was undoing my skirt, pulling down my panty, undoing my shoes.

I stood like frozen and complete naked before him. Helpless, feeling nothing good. I disliked the smell of his hairs, his naked chest, and the entire situation. I felt delivered, ready to be slaughtered like a sheep. He studied and touched my naked exposed boy.

'You are very beautiful. Please come now and make yourself comfortable on this bed,' he invited me to the next step.

I did not move myself. So he guided me with both hands on my bare body on the bed, not losing his clear intention to fuck me now in few minutes. He touched me, guided me to stretch out before him. He touched my skins, breasts, my pelvis. He was looking over all my naked skins. I kept my legs closed, pressed together, and felt complete stiffened. I was not open or ready at all.

He must have noticed it, but now undressed himself completely before me. His body was complete hairy, black hairs all over his skins, arms, chest, belly, legs. And even around his penis were long hairs. His penis was aroused already in anticipation of my flesh, but not so big. He was half vanishing in the tight hair bushes, disgusting to see it: I will be fucked by a hairy animal. He must have seen my unbelieving expression:

'Don't worry, you should not care for all my hairs. I'm never removing or cutting them. It's religious habit.'

He came then near to my chest, kneeling on the bed.

'Here, take my penis and tease me, get acquainted with him. He will fuck you nicely', he demanded.

What to do naked and helpless before him? I touched his penis and teased him with my left hand, moved hairs aside. Somehow I hoped it could be enough, rubbing him only.

But he reached out for the lubrication, dripped it first over his penis and my hand. His penis stiffened more under my lubricated fucking hand. While I was doing this with aversion he bent forward and opened with one hand firm but careful my legs to have the free access to my genitals. Like a puppet I could not give him resistance. I gave up, urged to straddle, exposed to him.

He must have felt that I was shivering under his hand, but not of anticipation, just deep scared. His left hand teased my clitoris and my dry closed vagina. With his other hand he dropped then cold lubrication on my vagina. Then his fingers started the massage on my clitoris and in my vagina mouth, which should make me ready and open for him. But I felt only fear, no pleasure. I prayed silent to my god: 'Please help me. I don't want this.'

'Don't worry. you will like it. I will fuck you carefully.'

As many he guessed that I'm as innocent as I look. He applied more lubrication, and then one finger forced himself into my tight blocked vagina mouth. I screamed. 'Stop it, please!'

He laughed only over me: 'You will like it, you will see.'

His inserted one finger deep, fucked me then with it. And against my will my vagina started to open, to like it. Next moment he would come over, and his ugly small penis would penetrate me, misuse my vagina.

In this last desperate moment my God heard me, helped me. Can you imagine? - His mobile phone was ringing, and he turned away from me, checked it.

'I am sorry, it's my wife. Please don't talk!'

'Yes dear.' I heard an exited woman voice as he listened. 'Yes, I will come immediate,' he answered her."

"Oh my god!" My dear friend bursts out! "What a narrow escape for you! - What happened?"

"Yes dear, it must have been god's help for me. He said his wife called because his son had a school accident, and came serious injured into a Nairobi Hospital. Can you believe this? I felt relief immediately.

'I'm very sorry now,' he said to me. 'But I can't continue this with you. I have to dress up now and leave in a hurry. But I'm sure we will have another occasion to continue, start this again. So you must keep the three condoms and the liquid now safe. And do not use them with your boyfriend!'

Still laying naked before him, with lubricated vagina, I found my voice again:

'My boyfriend and I trust each other. We never use condoms.'

He dressed up before me, wearing his turban again. He leaves also the bag with another new one behind, for what reason ever.

'Take good care of these things! But keep it at your home, not here,' he ordered me as he rushed out.

Only after he left I could move up and take a shower in the bathroom to clean myself. Prayers of thanks to our Lord I spoke."

"My dear, what awful man and experience for you."

He kisses and hugs me, caresses me as I'm also relaxing in his hands now. I feel relief after telling him this real nasty story, which nobody ever got to know before.

"But he came again to fuck you then?"

"No dear, surprisingly I kept this job until the end of this project, and it came never again to such a situation, no fucking. He was respecting me. I had no boyfriend, but maybe my statement of unprotected sex kept him away, being afraid of AIDS? Or maybe it was enough to see and touch me helpless naked before him. His three condoms were expired later, and thrown away. The small tube with lubrication was later quite good, even if I not really need it as you know. I used this jizz to wank a friends penis to climaxing, which he liked most."

"And his Sikh turban?" my Indian friend now wants to know, smiling happily.

"His turban I have until presence; maybe it's my trophy. Recently I unwrapped the long band, and used this to decorate my windows in my new home. You should come and see them."

We both laugh lout about this end, relieved, relaxed. Now his kisses and touches find me high elated and dripping wet, and his Dick is really hard aroused as I notice. I move up and over him, insert this wonderful thick Dick into my wide open and very demanding Queen. And then I fuck him again, long time riding on him, until we get our happy heavenly joyful orgasms together. Oh dear, my normal and caring Indian lover is really so good to fuck!


	9. Chapter zzzz

Honesty of Men

Chapter zzzz

We sit at the breakfast table after spending all night long exciting loving and fucking. We need resting, so we drink quietly coffee and read both in the newspapers. I see a column and find one of my favorite topics.

"Here in a column, dear, I can read that all men are lying, and that to an extent that they even deny the obvious facts. What do you think?"

"Oh, why do you say so? I hope that I'm excluded. I'm quite straight forward with everybody."

"Yes dear, at least before me you are not hiding and let be everything obvious. But what about your family?"

"Oh, you certainly mean my wife… She must not know everything. Is that a lie?"

"And if she asks you directly: 'Have you seen 'zz' last weekend?' – What would you answer her?"

"You give me a hard question. I would need to tell her that 'I met you occasionally in town' because someone could have seen us."

"Ah, but that is already a lie, isn't it?"

"It's to prevent a bigger drama, dear."

"Yes, I know her well. But I remember a story in your town which confirms my opinion, that at least many men are notorious lying. This scandal happened in a tennis club. You want to hear it?"

"I like your stories always. So tell me about liars."

"A wealthy guy was meeting regularly his friends and tennis-partners at weekends in the club. But often he shortened his time and games, and moved out for a dating with a girl in a hotel in town. There were the club rumors, and his wife could not believe it. One day she decided to follow this up herself. One weekend she observed the club, and followed him then from far with her car into town. He went straight into a hotel. There he met his girlfriend in a room. His wife waited for 20 Minutes and followed him then. She got the service key from the reception woman."

"Oh, how could she get this key?"

"Well, I guess she bribed the receptionist with a bigger amount of money. However, she went up to the room booked under his name and walked in surprisingly. She got her evidence: Both were already naked, busy on the bed. But she did not fight or shout that moment, she took a photo with her phone and she grabbed all his clothes and shoes. She rushed out again and drove home."

"Haha, that's a joke, isn't it?"

I smile at him and throw him a kiss over the table.

"You my dear lover, you have been lucky. All your life such did not happen to you, because I backed you up!"

He looks deep into my eyes:

"You are the only one who knows everything about me."

"So it went on: The man could not go out easy. His clothes, shoes, money, and car keys were with his wife. He needed the help of his girlfriend then. She organized other clothes for him, a  
T-shirt and shorts, flip flops. He had to walk a long way home.

At home he met his upset wife, her brother, her father, and another man who was a lawyer. Before this audience surprisingly he denied everything: It was not him, he was not there. Also as they showed him the picture and his clothes he continued denying: He's not on the picture and that are not his clothes, but yes he lost his purse and his keys. - Can you believe this?"

"Well, it seems strange, but maybe he was a lawyer - in self defense."

"Ha, do you think so? The woman's father even pointed out: 'These are your clothes you wore today in the tennis club, and what you wear now is too small and cheap for you'. Before the lawyer witness then the father and his wife were requesting a divorce from him. But he still answered: 'It was not me, and why then do you make such a drama now'. The wife said, that she doesn't want to live with him any longer. And so it went on for long. But this guy continued denying everything."

"And what happened then?" My lover is eager to know.

"They had the option to go for a divorce and make a law case which would have been a big public scandal in town. Later the father and the unfaithful husband had some talking, and maybe a deal to settle the case in the family. Finally, they are still married."

"Oh, look: Sometimes it's maybe better to deny everything in the beginning, and compromise later for all parties benefit."

"And this comes from you, my straight forward business man!" I throw sparking looks over the table.

"Well, I must admit that this is a strong example for plump lying. But are all men like this?"

"From my women's group experiences I could tell you more like that. I think it's a fact, that men are not able to stand for the truth. And we women must know that."

"And you think women in general are different, not like that?"

"At least if you want to avoid crisis of conscience and remorse, and keep a good sleep you should act accordingly. Most lies pop up some days anyway."

"Yes dear, this is also my life experience. And I feel very happy with you, that we can talk together about anything without hiding, and without shame."

With these words my naked lover moves up and comes around the table to kiss me tenderly while touching my naked body. In deed we are not only naked in skins before each other; we are also not hiding our hearts and souls before each other anymore. It's also like naked to each other, or an open book for each other. We have a long and wonderful open and honest friendship and love liaison. Nothing in each of our life's compares to our woman-man relationship now, so open in minds.

I hold his neck and answer his kisses hot and vehement. Of cause I'm impassioned again to love him on the dinner table if he's strong enough. But I see that he needs more time to recover. I can hold back my lust for fucking him again.

"Just it comes into my mind: How comes that you know this story?" He asks now.

He was also a member of this tennis club.

I smile bright at him: "To be honest, I was the receptionist."

"Oh yes. One of your jobs in town. You are always on the side of women."

He's thoughtful. He's a liar too, to his family. However, I offer him:

"Now you can relax with the newspapers in the bedroom, while I clean up the table and do the kitchen. Then I will provide you a complete body massage with a special massage oil I carry with me this weekend."

He is very pleased. But while I do the little work in the bright sun-illuminated dinner room and in the kitchen he's watching me delightful: How I'm moving around in my naked brown skins, which are beautiful shining in bright sunshine falling through the windows. He can't let his eyes from me, admiring me very much. I feel his eyes on me, his good intentions. I feel myself wet and demanding all this time, ready for him.

Finally, when I had cleaned up, I take his hand and guide him upstairs into the bedroom. Here we have our seldom loving intimae time again. He's my perfect man, honest to me until it hurts. If not divided by skin color, social and cultural origin: We would have been married since long time.


End file.
